In His Reach
by Rokujuukyuu -san
Summary: Naruto gets sick and tired of the villagers trying to kill him so he leaves to find a place that will accept him for him. he then gets captured by marines at the Reach facility and put in the spartan program. 9 years later he returns to Konoha but he comes back with startling power. god like naruto if possible, naruxhakux?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys its 69-san here and ready to party so lets get started!**

* * *

**In his Reach**

Pain is emotional,

Pain is physical,

But pain is not overpowering,

We may choose to hurt,

We may choose not to hurt,

Pain is visible,

Pain is invisible,

But pain is not forever,

We choose to get up when we're down,

We choose to get help,

Pain may be there,

But pain does not make us, who we are,

Pain goes away,

Pain comes if we let it,

I may feel pain here and there,

But pain does not determine my future,

It does not define me or who I am,

Pain is not me,

Pain may come and go,

But I choose when to get up.

-The year 2556, Konoha-

On October 3rd most people would think that the people of Konoha would be celebrating. But looks can be deceiving, on that supposedly cheerful night, there was a young boy running from a mob. Now most people would help if it was a normal child. But you see, this boy is naruto, the supposed "Daemon Brat" of Konoha. So in other words no one would help him for a second.

During that period of time, naruto decided to hide in training ground 44 (while creating a Kage Bunshin to take his place), witch just so happens to be the infamous forest of death.

"Stupid villagers, always trying to kill me." Complained naruto.

"**Consider it this way kit, at least**** you ****got rid of them this time."** Said Kurama, remembering how Naruto got the Kage Bunshin.

-Flashback-

_It was September 9__th__, and the Hokage had let naruto sleep in his office while he worked. If you looked closely you could se the boy was not asleep like the Hokage thought instead he was carefully waiting for something what nobody would think is that the young boy would steal the scroll of seals from the Hokage and learn some techniques to distract the villagers when they chased him. Thus letting naruto escape. Finally the old Hokage left, and naruto made his move, slipping into the Hokage vault and reading the scroll. 'Kage Bunshin eh?' thought naruto thinking it would come in handy soon he decided to start learning it._

-Flashback end-

"Okay that's it! I`m leaving the village!" declared naruto loudly and started running in a random direction, hoping that he could find a village that could accept him for him.

As Naruto was running, he was a little curious about what was behind the mountains. So instead of stopping at any village he found he decided to take a look at the lands beyond.

That was the last the elemental lands would see of him for years to come.

-Reach, military base-

Dr. Halsey stood on a platform in the center of the amphitheater. Concentric rings of slate-gray risers surround her – empty for now. Overhead spotlights focused and reflected off her white lab coat, but she was still cold.

She thought about what she was doing, and truthfully, she didn't want to do this. When the children arrived she felt like a piece of meat about to be given to ravenous wolves. So in other words, se felt extremely nervous.

Suddenly one of the handlers came up to her, and told her something horrible. "Doctor! Recruit 118 has died the day before we collected him! What shall we do now?" Halsey was surprised but quickly schooled her expressions. "We will do nothing for now.

Another marine came over to Halsey, "Dr. Halsey! We have found a young boy no older than 6 who when he saw us ran faster than we could! It took over an hour and 5 hogs to catch him, what will we do with him?" he asked.

Halsey replied, "Bring him here, he might be of use."

-With Naruto-

Naruto was tired, well seriously if you ran for over an hour you would be too. So when a man came to get him he didn't resist. When they got to the doctor the men left and asked him his name he just said "Naruto" and fell on the floor. The doctor was at first surprised but quickly got over it considering what just happened. She then scanned him for the markers and was surprised to see he had them all.

-9 years later-

So she had put him in 118s spot and continued on. Now 9 years later, her most promising Spartans have betrayed her not because they thought she was evil, mind you, but because they didn't want to do what the UNSC wanted.

-Back to the Spartans-

"Sam, get us auxiliary power, now!" yelled a green clad person that was sitting at the navigation panels in the bridge of a UNSC Halcyon –class cruiser. More specifically the famed _Pillar Of Autumn_.

"Roger, Kelly!" he yelled back.

The reason for the yelling was the fact that they had 2 destroyers after them trying to retrieve them and the ship.

If it weren't for the fact that the others were out there distracting the destroyers they would have already been flying electronic toast.

The now named Kelly started tapping furiously at her controls turning the _Pillar Of Autumn_ around while charging the dual MAC guns to fire on the other ships.

"Pelicans, get inside now!" yelled Sam, seeing what Kelly was doing.

And just in time too, as Kelly had just hit fire.

The MAC rounds hit the other ships reactors and fire blossomed from the hull of one and the other just exploded.

"Good job Kelly, Sam, you got the rat bastards away from us! Now input these coordinates and get ready to jump in 5 seconds." Yelled their team appointed leader, Naruto, Spartan 118.

**AN 2.0**

**69-San, HEY its short but thats it for now so review or i will sic the spatans on your sorry little asses! -Runs off cackling madly-**

**John, don`t forget, 69-San does not own Naruto or Halo.**

**Spartans, Ja nE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Homeland.

**AN, **

**69-San: Hey guys whats up?!**

**?: Your new chapter!**

**69-San: Hey, whos there?!**

**?: Heh i`m surpised, you dont remember me. *****appears***

**69-San: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU LAST STORY YOU VILE CREATURE!**

**?: apparently not, 69-San for I am back and better than ever!**

**69-San: NOOOOOOOO get away, **_**NIBI!**_

**Nibi: I prefer not **_**69 **_**–San. You see, I have been looking for you for a long time and now that I have found you, you cannot escape again! *puts a homing beacon in 69-san`s mouth***

**69-San: *swallows while getting dragged away by Nibi* Help faithful readers! Review and get rid of Nibi for me!  
**

**PS by 69-San; ill give whoever reviews an e-cookie!**

**SGT. Johnson: okaaaaay, lets move on. **

**69-San does not own naruto.**

**Naruto owns 69-San.**

**69-San: HE DOES NOT!**

**Nibi: get back here you!**

**On to the story!**

**Last time on **_**In His Reach**_**, **

"_Sam, get us auxiliary power, now!" yelled a green clad person that was sitting at the navigation panels in the bridge of a UNSC Halcyon –class cruiser. More specifically the famed Pillar Of Autumn._

_ "Roger, Kelly!" he yelled back._

_ The reason for the yelling was the fact that they had 2 destroyers after them trying to retrieve them and the ship._

_ If it weren't for the fact that the others were out there distracting the destroyers they would have already been flying electronic toast._

_ The now named Kelly started tapping furiously at her controls turning the Pillar Of Autumn around while charging the dual MAC guns to fire on the other ships._

_ "John, Cameron, Mike, Naruto, get inside now!" yelled Sam, seeing what Kelly was doing. _

_ And just in time too, as Kelly had just hit fire._

_The MAC rounds hit the other ships reactors and fire blossomed from the hull of one and the other just exploded._

"_Good job Kelly, Sam, you got the rat bastards away from us! Now input these coordinates and get ready to jump in 5 seconds." Yelled their team appointed leader, Naruto, Spartan 118._

-Narutos room-

Naruto was currently remembering the two most happiest days of his life, the augmentation day and his fifth birthday.

His personal favorite, his 5th birthday.

Why?

Because he had finally met the Kyuubi in person.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto was currently running from some villagers who wanted to 'pay the daemon back' tonight._

_"Get back here, you damn demon!" someone in the mob shouted at the small blond boy running away._

_"Why….Why do they already chase me on my birthday? Why do they call me demon?" Naruto thought._

_Suddenly a kunai whipped and embedded itself into Naruto's leg. The boy fell to the ground, desperately trying to crawl but then he was caught and kunai was embedded in his hands and feet to the wall._

_Naruto wailed, "Why…why do you hate me so much? I have never done anything to you people and yet for some reason, you scorn me. WHY?"_

_A masked chunin with bits of silver hair sticking out, said, "Because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The demon is sealed within you! You were the one who killed countless people. Our brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, lovers….all dead because of your destruction." **(A/N: Kyuubi says noone will figure this out)**_

_Naruto shouted, "I am not the demon."_

_The chunin said, "Bullshit! There is no reason for you to back out of this now….I am going to kill you here and now."_

_The Chunin took some gasoline and poured it over Naruto, then he took a lighter, "Thought I might try fire for a change…give my regards to the Devil."_

_He tossed on Naruto, who screamed in pain as the flames licked on his body. "Is this how I die? Am I really going to die without accomplishing anything? No…..I refuse to accept this fate…..I refuse to die this way….I REFUSE!" Naruto thought in agony. Then there was nothing._

_-Mindscape-_

_He heard a __drip... drip... drip...__ and his eyes snapped open and saw that he was in a sort of sewer. Naruto looked behind him to see __a__being that looked similar to a dragon, except with no wings._

_He leaned on a wall and started to move towards the thing who noticed this and said something that startled Naruto._

_ "__Hello youngling, have you come to see the great beast in your mind?"__ he asked again._

_ "Ummm, I don't know, I was put to sleep so I wouldn't be hurt in a process to make me stronger. But now I have no idea where I am now."_

_ "__Simple, you are in your mind__" the being said as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

"_okay, I understand that. But what do you mean 'great beast'?" asked Naruto who was slightly confused about this. Suddenly the_ _young blonds eyes found a pipe running along the ceiling that was different than the others, where all the pipes glowed blue this one did not. Rather it had a deep reddish glow; it was also the only one that was leading in a direction he could go. He decided to follow it._

_Eventually Naruto was forced to stop as he ended up staring at a large cage, it had odd black symbols that glowed with a purple energy along the bars, in the center of the cage was a piece of paper with some odd symbol he had never seen, but looked kind of like the stuff that the old man in the pointy had would draw; he wondered if the old man had been down here and drew it._

_"H-hello!" Naruto called out hoping for an answer, for a second he there was silence. Than Naruto heard it, a sound he had grown familiar with as it had been one he had made countless times. Someone was crying. He looked to the side and found that the dragon was nowhere to be seen._

_Naruto shrugged. Following the sound Naruto easily moved between the bars as he continued on towards the source, when he got to it he was surprised. In front of him was a girl, she looked to be about ten years older than he was. With long red hair that reached down to her mid back and a pair of bangs that framed a beautiful, aristocratic face, with high cheek bones, luscious red lip, and a small nose; her eyes were currently closed so he could not see the color, but she had rather long lashes that added to her beautiful features._

_She was wearing a red Kimono that hid her rather beautiful figure, long, toned legs, wide hips with a small, firm, shapely rear that fit her five foot eight height perfectly and tapered into a lithe waist, before moving into a bust that fit her just as perfectly as everything else about her body did. All in all the woman was too beautiful to be human, not that the little blond had any real concept of beauty._

_Nine fox tails laid limply at her side, and two fox ears were flattened against her head. Currently she was curled up in the fetal position as tears rained down her face._

_For a moment Naruto was unsure what to do, he had learned long ago that he could not trust anyone except the old man with the funny hat. She could easily be trying to trick him into coming closer, however he also wanted to comfort the strange, pretty girl, having cried many times himself he knew she must be hurting and he could not stand to see others cry._

_He tentatively moved up to her side and knelt down, she hadn't seemed to notice him yet as her eyes were closed. "um, are you ok miss?" he asked in a small, timid voice._

_The young woman's eyes snapped open, Naruto saw that they were blood red, with a black slits running down the middle. They were some of the oddest eyes he had ever seen, and he had seen everything from white pupiless eyes that those blind people had, to those creepy red eyes with the odd looking dots in them. Even though these eyes were also red, they didn't scare him like the other red eyes did._

_The young woman gasped when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes in front of her and nearly fell backwards, or she would have had she been in an upright position. She had not expected to meet her container so soon, or ever if she were honest with herself. In fact, thanks to the seal that held her in place and had been draining her power she had not even expected to wake up. Were it not for the seal that had been draining her power breaking, she likely would have never woken up._

_For the past 5 years she had only been partially aware of everything going on around her, enough to know that she had been sealed and have a general sense of time, but no more than that. Then not but ten seconds ago she had awoken, only to be inundated with several images. Images of she was seeing through the boys eye, images of him being tortured, by people accusing him of being her, of killing others, of hateful eyes and painful screams. The young blond had been tortured so badly that his mind had been forced to bury itself deep enough within his subconscious to reach this place._

_The mere fact that the reason he was here because of her caused her even more tears to rain from her eyes. Out of some kind of instinct that she didn't know she had the beautiful red head grabbed Naruto, pulling his body to her in a hug as she buried her face in his hair._

_For a second Naruto's eyes widened and his entire body stiffened like a board as the young woman hugged him. Having never had a hug in his life except the occasional small one from the old man he was unused to being so close, except when people were beating him. He was about to start struggling when the young woman spoke._

_**"I'm sorry," **__despite her voice cracking it was still extremely an beautiful and soft sounding alto pitch. __**"I'm so, so sorry," **__she continued, __**"thi-this is all my fault."**_

_Naruto's body began to relax as her voice reached his ears, the soothing and melodious sound comforting him in ways he had not felt before. He frowned as he tried to understand what was going on. Unable to think of anything he decided to simply ask the girl who was now hugging, "Um, why are you apologizing to me?"_

_**"Those people are hurting you because of me,"**__ the young woman replied to his question. __**"Because I was sealed inside of you they feel that by hurting or killing you it will hurt or kill me. This is all my fault,"**__ she began to shake as her tears spilled out harder._

_However, her body stiffened with surprise when a pair of small arms latched onto her waist; Naruto really had no clue what was going on, but this girl was apologizing to him for something that other people were doing. That simply wasn't right._

_"You don't need to apologize," Naruto said as he moved his head up to look at her. "You've never tried to hurt me or done anything mean to me, I don't see why you're saying sorry for something other people have done."_

_The red haired girl looked at the boy in shock, all of this was her fault; had she been more prepared she would not have been caught off guard and forced to attack Konoha. She would never have been sealed in this boy and he would have never lost his family, she deserved nothing more than to receive this boy's hatred and the beatings he had taken from the villagers because of her. Yet this boy, this little, five year old boy was telling her she had nothing to apologize for. Her grip tightened as she laid her head on his, whispering thank you over and over again to the little boy who was still confused._

_After a while Naruto decided it would probably be best if he knew what was going on, "Ano, if you don't mind my asking miss. Where are we exactly? And who are you?"_

_The woman blinked, __**"I'm sorry kit I forgot you would have questions for me. Right now we are in your mind," **__she made a sweeping gesture to the area around her.__**"This place is called your mindscape, think of it as a place inside of you that you can go to when you want to or are in trouble."**_

_Naruto only understood half of that, this place was some kind of safe haven that he could go to but he really didn't understand what she meant by his mind. Could people go into their minds? Despite his confusion he nodded anyway, figuring he would learn what she meant eventually._

_The young woman continued, __**"As for my name, its **__**Ragunaroku**__**; however you may know me better by my title of Kyuubi No Yoko."**_

_Naruto thought for a moment, he had heard the old man tell him about the Kyuubi before he was sure of it. He blinked as he recalled the information, "I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon that the Yondaime killed. There's no way you can be a demon."_

_**"I am kit,"**__ Kyuubi said sadly, __**"however I am not evil I was… tricked into attacking your village." **__it was part of the truth at least, but the boy was not yet ready to hear of the dangers he may face since she was sealed in him. __**"As for the Yondaime, while he did 'defeat me' in a sense he could not kill me. Demons of my caliber cannot be killed by mortals, so he did the next best thing by sealing me into a new born baby."**_

_"Sealed?" asked Naruto, not really understanding what that means._

_"__**Yes, I am inside of you,"**__Ragunaroku__ said, she wondered how best to describe the art of sealing, or at least how it pertained to their situation to a five year old. She shook her head, there was nothing she could really say that would make sense to the boy. __**"All you need to know for now, is that I am inside of you."**_

_Naruto tried to comprehend what she was saying, "so your… sealed Inside of me?" __Ragunaroku__ nodded, and the little blond tried to grasp what that meant. If she was the Kyuubi as she was saying, and she was inside of him, then… "is the reason those villagers hurt me because they think I am you?" he asked, that the really the only thing he could think of. Why else would they want to hurt him unless they thought he was a demon who was somehow inside of him?_

_The red head bit her lower lip as she nodded._

_"Well that's just stupid," Naruto said with a snort._

_**"wha-"**_

_"How can I be you if you're right here," Naruto said, as if that explained everything. And in a very simplistic way it did. "Besides you don't act bad," he added as an afterthought. After all, if she were the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi was supposed to be bad, he didn't think she would be crying and apologizing, bad people don't do those things._

_A few tears came to __Ragunaroku__ 's eyes but she blinked them away as she reburied her face in Naruto's hair, holding on to him like a life line. Naruto didn't resist this time as he was starting to get used to the hug, a part of him couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of warmth she gave off. For a while they stayed like that, before __Ragunaroku__ perked up._

_**"Say kit," **__she said getting Naruto's attention, __**"do you have any dreams you want to fulfill?"**_

_Naruto looked at her tilting his head to the side in a cute fashion, had __Ragunaroku__ not already been pretty much cuddled up to the boy she would have after seeing how cute he looked. A second later a foxy grin spread over his face, "of course I have a dream, I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!"_

_Ragunaroku__ looked at the young kid for a moment, the boy seemed so determined and full of energy when he said that. Like there was some kind of fire raging inside of those blue eyes of his, she smiled at him. __**"How would you like me to help you?"**_

_Naruto looked at her, his eyes wide as saucers, "you would help me?"_

_**"Of course,"**__Ragunaroku__ said, __**"I will help you become Hokage. I will teach you everything I know about being a ninja and will even go one step further, by enhancing your strength and also give you more chakra."**_

_Naruto face scrunched up in confusion, "Chalk what?"_

_Ragunaroku__ giggled, __**"Not chalk, Chakra, I will let you absorb part of me to get more chakra, essentially turning you into a deamon like me."**_

_Naruto thought about her offer for a moment, she was telling him he would similar to a half demon. Was a demon like __Ragunaroku__? Well if she was a demon, then he supposed that meant he would be sorta like her. In truth the offer intrigued him rather than appalled him, he was already considered a demon by the village so becoming a real one would not make a difference, at least that was how he perceived it. "Umm, will I become like you?" he asked._

_Ragunaroku__ shook her head, __**"yes I will give you all nine of my tails, since I can regain my power easily enough if I ever get out of this seal. In any event, you will gain all nine of my tails, which will which will give you a stronger version of chakra called youki."**_

"_Excellent, now let's give him one more present I think he deserves. Come here boy." __Said the dragon__ who had just appeared beside __Ragunaroku making said daemon jump in surprise._

_The dragon suddenly bit Naruto on the shoulder. "__Now let`s continue__"_

_That night was very surprising for the two Yokai._

_AN: _

_**69-San: that was interesting, ne?**_

_**Nibi: Yes it was *appears looking very satisfied with a blood clone of 69-San***_

_**69-San: Ummm, I need to go now. Bye! Also, **__**some of you are asking me to make my chapters longer, but I can`t because I only have 2 hours a day to write this. Now I also will be uploading randomly so don't expect new chapters soon, OKAY?!, Okay.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**69-San: hey guys, i`m baaaack! now hope all of you that have my story on your favorites, I hope you got my update about my upload schedual if not then read my previous chapter. OKAY BITCHES?**_

_** Nibi: Never mind that, its time to get on with the sex!**_

_** 69-San: Hold it right there, Nibi! Author technique, Biju deletion!**_

_** Nibi: Curse you 69-San! *fading away*.**_

_** Kakashi: Okay on with the story, *chirps*.**_

_**69-san: **_**O-O_._**

**_-Kyuubi/Kurama- "_kit"**

_**-thought- Kyu., 'kit'/ **__'__kit'_  


**___-Humans/spartans-_ **"kit"/ "kit'

_**69-San does not own Naruto,**_

_**Naruto owns 69-San.**_

_**Chapter three.**_

Konoha

In the village of Konoha, everything was peaceful.

Suddenly someone screamed, "Look it's a floating mountain!"

Now naturally, everyone would look at the object that appeared in the sky. But the Hokage who was currently reading a certain little orange book was told by a chuunin who had just sunshined into the office.

"Hokage-sama, something huge just appeared in the sky!" he reported.

The aged Hokage was instantly in his battle gear on the top of the Hokage tower.

The thing in the sky started to land on the Hokage monument so every single Nin in the village started heading towards the monument to find out what the object was.

When they got there they were instantly put on guard from a hatch beginning to open. when it was fully open they all saw what was in there, they were so surprised to see 6 humanoid objects that were walking down the ramp towards them.

when they got to the bottom of the ram the Hokage decided to speak.

"Hello Mr..." he started.

"Uzumaki, please.' the strange figure replied.

_'Now where have i heard that from?' _"Thank you sir, now can you please come to my office so we can discuss your reason for entering my village in such a manner?" The Hokage asked.

"Fine but my team comes with me, they don`t appreciate people talking to me privately.' the armored man said with the Hokage nodding.

"Sure but i`ll have them know that they cant be involved in anything that doesn`t concern them, alright?" he returned.

"Fine.'

_-Hokage office-_

"Now can you please take off your armor?" Hiruzen asked, deciding to get this over with quickly.

There was four hisses and the armor started to fall off of the figures and hit the floor. The Hokage was shocked as cracks appeared on the floor around all of the armor that fell.

The first figure, a man, mas roughly 7`ft 5 and had straight blonde-blue hair that went to his shoulders. He introduced himself as Kurt.

Figure number 2 was female, about 6`ft 11, had long blonde hair that went to her mid back and blue eyes. She introduced herself as Kelly.

#3 was about 6`ft 7 and was fairly muscled he had brown eyes and black hair. He introduced himself as Samuel.

Figure 4 was 6`ft 4, had blond hair and green eyes. He introduced himself as Cameron.

The last two people decided to only take there helmets off. First the one in green, **(A/N, For you guys that don`t play Halo, Its John. dumbasses XD)** was 6`ft 5, had blue eyes and red tipped green hair.

The last man was 7`ft 8 had spiked blond hair with purple streaks, purple eyes and, strangely 3 whisker marks on each cheek **(A/N, You all know who that is)**.

*Gasp*, " Naruto?"

"Yup, its me Jiji.' replied naruto who was currently eating a bag of nachos that he pulled out from Kami-knows-where.

Everyone sweatdropped at his attitude but got over it quickly.

"Now, there is the problem of where you will be staying now. i trust you have it all figured out?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yup, we will all be staying at my fathers house.'

~gasp!~ **~THUMP~**

"Ummm, i think you broke him Naruto.' said Kurt to Naruto who was currently poking The Professer with a stick he got, again, from Kami-knows-where.

"Yup, probably. Now, lets go and get settled in our new house!' cheered Naruto who jumped out the window with the others following him.

_**AN!**_

_**69-San: Hey guys! I know this is a short chappie, about 700 words, but i just wanted to get this out of the way.**__**Now i think you should know that i love a phsyco-insane-random-smart-godly-bipolar/multiple personality Naruto, so i will be incorporating that into the story so be cautious, **_

_**I DONT LIKE FLAMERS SO FUCK OFF BETCHES! :D**_

_**Naruto: Okaaaay, now lets wrap this up chickens!**_

_**ALL: Ja nE!**_


End file.
